1. Field
The invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting display (“OLED”), and the like have been actively developed.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two substrates arranged in parallel with each other, and a direction of an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is changed by an electric field in the liquid crystal panel, so as to realize a difference in transmittance.
A backlight unit is disposed on one side of the liquid crystal panel to provide light to the liquid crystal panel. The provided light is viewed as a desired image to a user according to a control of transmittance of respective pixels disposed between the two substrates.
Recently, a display device tends to be thin and lightweight, and a width of a bezel of the display device has also been reduced. When the width of the bezel becomes narrower, advantages include not only excellent design, but also a reduced space between adjacent display panels occur when a large display device is manufactured using several display panels.